


you are the sky

by Montydragon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, also lapis used to record events for homeworld in this, lapis you like her it's ok, looking at the stars: the fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montydragon/pseuds/Montydragon
Summary: Hanging around on top of a silo at night. Thinking about the stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a few errors in this, I just finished it and haven't edited it much. Hope you enjoy!

They were watching the stars again.

It was a cool night, and for a human, it would seem much too cold to be lying on top of a silo with no blanket or coat, but the two gems lying there seemed to be faring just fine. One was furiously looking through a book of constellations, lit in the dark night by the light of her gem, while the other seemed content to just stare at the skies high above lazily. At one point, she reached a hand above her to point at a particularly bright star, which her companion looked up and gave a name to cheerfully. Even after identifying that star, she continued talking about more things she’d discovered reading, in a constant voice that quickly became a soothing drone to the other, though she did her best to listen to the words.

The rant eventually began to trickle down to sentences mentioned as the smaller of the two read them from the book. Soon enough, it was remarkably quiet again.

The other gem spoke softly after a while.

“How far did you travel, when you were on missions? Besides the one here, of course.”

The smaller of the two seemed a little caught off guard by that question. It took her some time to think. “The farthest we ever went? Well, this one was technically the farthest, but I suppose the samples that we took in the Andromeda galaxy were very far. It took us quite a while to get back when we were done with those.” 

“How many other gems were with you?”

“Oh, peridot teams don’t usually exceed five. That one was…” she paused, tapping a finger against her knee. “I believe there were four of us? That seems like the right number.”

“So you, and three other gems.”

“That would be correct,” Peridot said, almost sounding smug. 

The other gem seemed to take some time to mull this over, never taking her gaze off the brilliant stars and planets spread across the massive plane above her. Her hand flattened against the tin roof of the silo, then curled up a little, before she lifted it and placed it on her leg.

“I think I’ve only ever been that far through space with other gems once.”

“Really?” Peridot seemed incredulous. “You were a recorder! How is that possible?”

“Well, whenever they needed me, I just… flew there on my own. Saved space on ships.” The other gem shrugged. “I mean, I warped to earth alone when I first came here. And I flew back eventually. And then, I came back here on the ship.”

Peridot nodded along with her explanation. “Well, I suppose that makes sense.”

The two fell back into comfortable silence. However, it wasn’t long before the other gem spoke again.

“Do you ever miss being around other peridots?”

“Oh, stars no,” Peridot answered immediately. Then, she took a moment to think it over. “I mean… I used to. It was hard to get used to, being somewhere unfamiliar, with nobody else like me. But then I got used to it.” She giggled. “And they were so annoying sometimes. The worst was when we’d get a newbie who would have no idea what she’d be doing. I mean, honestly Lapis, we wouldn’t be able to take one step without her shouting out that she’d discovered something new.”

Lapis smirked. “I can think of somebody like that.”

Peridot gave her an indignant look. “I like to think I’m past that stage, thank you very much.”

“I’m not judging you.” Still smiling, Lapis looked back at the stars. “Asking questions about this planet is good.” She sighed. “This whole planet… it’s all got good in it. Everything changes. Steven taught me that.”

“Steven taught me a lot of things about this planet, too.” 

They both continued to stare upwards. Lapis gently moved her hand beside Peridot. 

“What a planet,” she murmured, almost too soft to hear.

“What a planet, indeed,” Peridot echoed in the same tone. Gone from her voice was her previous indignation. She seemed to be full of quiet wonder.

She placed her hand next to Lapis’s, moving her fingers so that they just barely rested over her’s. Lapis closed her eyes with content. 

“It’s so quiet up here.”

“It’d probably be quieter if we stopped talking.”

Lapis gave a little snort. “You’re right.”

The wind blew across the top of the silo, ruffling their hair. Lapis barely noticed. She was drawn deeply into the world beyond the planet she rested upon, so far above her. The world that’d she’d explored and knew, that’d she’d flown through on her own wings, gazing at everything she saw and taking it all in. She almost felt a little sad, knowing what was out there, and yet she was sitting down here, just looking at it. 

The emotion seemed to flow through her, and she was aware of all the things she felt around her in that moment. She could feel the wind now, and the cool of the metal on the silo beneath her, and the very slight warmth of Peridot’s hand. She slowly took her eyes off the stars and looked at the green gem, who still hadn’t looked away. 

Gently, and trying not to make any noise, she turned her hand upwards and intertwined her fingers with Peridot’s, holding her hand in her own. Peridot noticed, glancing down at their hands, before looking up at Lapis. The quiet wonder hadn’t left her eyes, but seemed to shine even brighter the more she looked at her. Lapis felt a wonderful warm feeling spread through her as she held Peridot’s gaze, and she was almost shocked by how relaxed she felt. Just her and this green gem, sitting on top of a structure beneath worlds they’d left behind in mutual peace. 

Peridot looked down a little. “Is it ok if I miss Homeworld sometimes?” she asked quietly. 

Lapis blinked. She felt that slight sadness again. It was… Oh, Steven had described this to her. Was it nostalgia? She couldn’t think of why that would apply here, but somehow it did. 

“Yeah. It’s alright.” She rubbed her thumb gently across Peridot’s hand. “I… I miss it too. Not often, but every once in awhile.” 

“Well, I’m glad to know I’m not alone.” Peridot sounded a little relieved. She met Lapis’s eyes again, looking hopeful. Lapis grew warm again, suddenly overcome with the feeling that this gem, this gem right in front of her, she’d probably do anything for. She gazed back, trying to convey that feeling purely through her looks. She knew that wasn’t going to work, but she hoped anyway. Hoped that Peridot would see that, would see what she was feeling. 

“You’re not alone,” she murmured in affirmation. 

The look in Peridot’s eyes stayed. She slowly began to smile, and that smile grew into an admiring grin, one of which that reminded Lapis of the first time she’d asked Peridot if she was ok. It was filled with such warmth, such wonder. The green gem gave a small, quiet laugh.

“And neither are you,” she replied.


End file.
